familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Barnard, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 221 |population_density_km2 = 568.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1473.3 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 294 |elevation_ft = 965 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 10 |lats = 29 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 49 |longs = 22 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64423 |area_code = 660 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-03340 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0713663 |website = |footnotes = }} Barnard is a city in Nodaway County, Missouri, in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the city population was 221. History Barnard was platted in 1870. It was named for J. F. Barnard, superintendent of the Kansas City, St. Joseph and Council Bluffs Railroad. Geography Barnard is located at (40.174742, -94.822839), on the east bank of the One Hundred and Two River. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 221 people, 93 households, and 59 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 107 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 99.5% White and 0.5% African American. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.4% of the population. There were 93 households of which 32.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.1% were married couples living together, 5.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.6% were non-families. 34.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age in the city was 39.9 years. 24.9% of residents were under the age of 18; 6.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.9% were from 25 to 44; 23% were from 45 to 64; and 20.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 51.6% male and 48.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 257 people, 104 households, and 65 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,654.2 people per square mile (620.2/km²). There were 115 housing units at an average density of 740.2 per square mile (277.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 100.00% White. There were 104 households out of which 30.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.7% were married couples living together, 4.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.5% were non-families. 34.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 29.6% under the age of 18, 4.3% from 18 to 24, 26.5% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 105.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,000, and the median income for a family was $39,750. Males had a median income of $30,000 versus $19,000 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,868. About 1.6% of families and 10.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.4% of those under the age of eighteen and 22.7% of those sixty five or over. Recreation Barnard has only one city park, known as the Barnard Park, located on the east edge of town on State Highway M. The park contains a track, shelter, playground, and a horseshoe course. Each year on the Fourth of July weekend, Barnard hosts a city fair located in the park that lasts three days. Many citizens also hunt. Education Barnard is the home to the newly consolidated South Nodaway R-IV School District. Originally, the Pre-K through 6th Grade elementary school had been located in nearby Guilford, five miles east of the town. In 2013, due to the rising costs of maintaining the old elementary school, the district was consolidated into one building in Barnard by expanding the existing high school. References Category:Cities in Nodaway County, Missouri